


This Magic Works: The Six Years Prior

by standardusername



Series: This Magic Works [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standardusername/pseuds/standardusername
Summary: Mini prequel to This Magic Works. A brief glimpse into the previous six years.





	1. Year 1 - Carmilla's First Detention

Carmilla brought her hand up to shade her eyes, squinting as she watched Laura Hollis fly effortlessly on her broom, soaring above the class. Dipping and diving with ease, making the rest of the class look mediocre in comparison. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Laura landed on the grass gracefully, her cheeks reddening as students clapped and cheered her. 

“An almost perfect display, Miss Hollis,” Madam Hooch congratulated her. “Marvelous for a first year, I must say.” 

Class members ran over to offer their compliments. Carmilla watched from afar, Laura Hollis was a Gryffindor; they didn’t mix, although Carmilla wasn’t entirely sure why. 

Laura shook her head with embarrassment as other Gryffindor’s clapped her on the back and some even shook her hand. As Carmilla understood it, Laura Hollis was muggle-born and had never even ridden a broom until she came to Hogwarts. Laura was better than she was and Carmilla had been flying since she was young. 

 Carmilla desired to talk to her... but she was a Slytherin and Slytherin’s did not befriend Gryffindor’s. That thought made Carmilla frown and then she scowled with jealously as she watched the red heads conversing with Laura. 

She watched as Laura laughed and fiddled with the sleeve of her robe, her eyes unexpectedly meeting Carmilla’s from across the pitch. Laura’s grin abruptly dropped to a frown as they made eye contact, Carmilla was still glaring angrily at them. A little embarrassed at being caught staring, Carmilla turned away, joining a few of her Slytherin classmates.

“-I say we teach her a little lesson,” Carmilla tuned into their conversation.

“Lets hex her,” Ignatious McCarth smiled wickedly to the other Slytherin’s.

“Sorry, what?” Carmilla spoke up, why were they hexing someone?

“The show off,” McCarth nodded this head in the direction of the Gryffindor’s, “Hollis.”

“… You’re going to curse, Laura Hollis?” Carmilla questioned, trying her best to remain expressionless in front of her Slytherin peers, why would they want to do that?

“ _Yeah_ … she’s a Gryffindor, a complete _show off_ and she’s muggle-born.” McCarth spat, reeling off these points as if they were valid reasons. The other Slytherin’s nodded their heads in agreement. Carmilla wanted to roll her eyes.

“What’s her being mug-“ Carmilla paused and shook her head, she wasn’t going to go there, “Okay, so you’re going to curse _that girl_ because you’re jealous she’s a better _flyer_ than you?” Carmilla looked at him with an edge of disbelief.

“Karnstein, I am _not_ jealous of-”

 “Then why are you-“

“Are you with us or not, Karnstein?!” McCarth cut her off, looking at her questioningly; the other Slytherin’s stared, waiting for her response.

She was silent for a moment, not sure how to respond. Of course she wasn’t going to curse Laura Hollis... but she didn’t want her fellow Slytherins to know that.

“I’ll think about it,” she said quietly, before walking away from the group.

Carmilla had no interest in hexing anybody, especially Laura Hollis. She looked in Laura’s direction again and saw her and her friends starting to head back in the direction of the castle, Carmilla followed.

She wasn’t sure what it was about Laura Hollis but Carmilla just found herself very charmed by her; she supposed a lot of others did too. She had spoken to her once in a potions class, Carmilla had been working at a Cauldron nearby and Laura had asked if Carmilla she had any goosegrass to spare. Carmilla wasn’t entirely sure what goosegrass was at the time and had stared at Laura for a moment in surprise, forgetting how speak at all. Angry with herself and a little flustered, Carmilla reacted quickly saying, “No,” quite loudly and a lot more harshly than she had intended. Laura had looked a little taken aback, she frowned and said, “Sorry to bother you,” before returning to her cauldron.

Carmilla could hear the rest of the class following on as they made there way back up to the castle, she looked back over her shoulder to see the gang of Slytherin’s not too far away. Carmilla considered catching up to Laura and warning her but she was surrounded by friends and Carmilla was conscious of being seen socializing with Gryffindor’s.

She kept her distance, watching as Laura’s friends dropped off here and there, a couple in the direction of the owlery, another hurried on ahead, another appearing to take the steps down to the boathouse. Once in the castle, they took the grand staircase to the second floor, Carmilla followed, reasoning that she would have gone that way anyway since she was headed to the library.

Once Carmilla reached the second floor corridor, she watched Laura say goodbye to her last remaining friend, the corridor was busy but not over crowded. Laura headed in the direction of the library corridor and Carmilla’s fears were confirmed when the gang of Slytherin’s appeared on the second floor corridor, McCarth pointing in Laura’s direction.

Thinking fast, Carmilla hurried along the corridor, slipping through the minimal crowds and around the corner, keeping up with Laura until the corridor was almost deserted.

Carmilla could hear them, the Slytherin’s had a tendency to be loud and behave like a pack of hyenas when they were together, they were still on Laura’s tail.

Laura was approaching the abandoned girls bathroom, no one ever went in there. Carmilla wasn’t sure why but she had heard the bathroom was haunted.

The noise of the approaching Slytherin’s got louder and Carmilla reacted without thinking she quickly caught up with Laura, pushed her into the girls’ bathroom as she was passing by and hastily locked the door, “ _Colloportus.”_

Carmilla hoped that Laura hadn’t read the chapter in _Standard Book of Charms – Grade 1_ and learnt the charm to unlock doors. Laura didn’t immediately appear in front of her again so Carmilla considered her safe for the moment and took off back down the corridor toward the Slytherin’s just as they came around the corner.

“Changed your mind, Karnstein?” McCarth sneered as she approached them.

“Erm… yes,” Carmilla nodded and McCarth raised his eyebrows in surprise and then nodded with a smile.

“Wait, where did she go?” One of McCarth’s cronies spoke up.

Carmilla tried her best to look innocent, she glanced around the corridor.

“Where did she go, Karnstein?” McCarth asked, looking in the direction Carmilla had just come from.

Carmilla shrugged, “Didn’t see her,” she said nonchalantly.

“You must of, she was just here moments ago,” he replied, angrily.

“I don’t know where she went,” Carmilla said, innocently, she stared at McCarth, he frowned at her. Carmilla tried to think up an excuse quickly.

 “Well, we’ll get her next time,” Ignatious nodded to himself and Carmilla released a breath. 

Heading back down the corridor with the Slytherins, Carmilla thought of Laura trapped in the girl’s bathroom. She slowed her pace, hoping to lose the Slytherins. She would go back and explain everything to Laura. She turned, doubled back. She hurried along the corridor, as fast as she dared; the last thing she wanted was to look suspicious. 

 Around the corner and she was almost there.

Ignatious McCarth stepped out from behind a tapestry, a secret passageway? Carmilla didn’t know, but know found herself face to face with the Slytherin boy.

He pointed his wand at her, “Karnstein,” shaking his head with a look of disappointment. “What did you do? Warn her?” 

Carmilla pulled out her wand and Ignatious scoffed.

 “That mudblood Gryff-”

 _“Petrificus Totalus,”_ Carmilla spouted out the only the curse she knew and could perform successfully. She watched as McCarth froze, locked in a full body bind curse and fell to the floor like a block of wood.

“Miss Karnstein! _What are you doing!?_ ” Carmilla winced and closed her eyes as she heard the approaching professor. “Professor McGonagall’s office now!” 

*

Laura Hollis glared at Carmilla in Transfiguration the next day; Carmilla had happened to glance across the row and met Laura’s eyes. She chewed her lip and frowned down at her parchment; feeling anger bubbling below the surface. What was her problem? Carmilla had _helped_ her, got into trouble because of her and received her first _ever_ detention.

Of course, Laura Hollis knew none of this and probably never would, Carmilla reasoned with herself. When their eyes met again, Carmilla couldn’t stop herself from glaring angrily back at her. She didn’t even care to try and explain herself anymore, if Laura Hollis hated her than so be it. She was a Gryffindor anyway and Carmilla was a Slytherin.

 That evening Carmilla, closed her book, _Hogwarts: A History_ and left the library, heading down towards the dungeons, taking the passageway off toward the Hufflepuff common room and found the kitchens for the very first time. 


	2. Year 2 - The Growth Potion

Laura sat up in bed, glancing around the hospital wing where she had been for three days. She stretched her legs and wiggled her toes, smiling to herself.

Yes! Her legs were almost back to normal size!

She had always wanted to be tall, well taller… taller then any of her peers would be nice but Laura thought she was probably the shortest girl in the whole of Hogwarts.

Laura felt like she had struck gold when Professor Slughorn had announced they would be making a growth potion in potions one afternoon. Laura had been so careful when mixing her ingredients; she needed to make the perfect potion.

At the end of the lesson, Laura sneakily filled up a small potions vile with her mixture, slipping it into her robe pocket. This was it; she was finally going to be taller. 

Laura pulled LaFontaine aside once they reached the corridor, sneakily showing them her small bottle hidden in her robes as if it was some secret deal.

LaFontaine laughed, knowing how much Laura longed to be taller and then stopped when they noticed Laura’s serious expression.

"L, you have absolutely no idea how powerful that potion could be, are you sure this is a good idea?” LaF said as they followed Laura as she walked determinedly out into the entrance courtyard.

Laura rolled her eyes, turning to look at them, “LaF, really what’s the _worst_ that could happen?”

“You could di-”

LaFontaine didn’t finish their sentence as Laura pulled the stopper out the bottle and drank the contents quickly.

Laura glanced around and then down at her body, a moment of silence passed, “Oh, well that was lame…” Laura sighed, shaking her head with disappointment.

“Do I look taller to you?” She asked, hopefully.

LaFontaine scratched the side of their head, ”Um…Not- _Whoa_ …”

Laura suddenly felt intense pain emanating through her whole body, starting in her joints and escalating through her bones. She yelped in pain as she felt hot agony seize her as her bones grew. Her fingers stretching and cracking, her spine elongating and popping, her feet bunching up painfully inside her shoes. She was wracked with pain for a few moments, until it all stopped and Laura took a breath and opened her eyes, looking around.

And then down at LaFontaine who must have been 4ft below her. Oh no…

“L, I think you might be a little _too_ tall,” LaF said, questioningly.

Perry arrived on the scene, looking frantically between the two of them, “Laura _what happened to you_?!” she cried, looking horrified.

Laura started to worry as she stared down at her new elongated limbs, her clothes far to short to fit her now. This was a terrible mistake! Students were stopping and some were starting to gather. Anxiety filled Laura as laughter erupted around and she wanted to run and hide. She took a step and then another, not used to the size of her new limbs she stumbled and fell onto her knees, now almost the same size as LaF and Perry.

A real large crowd was starting to form now and Laura blushed furiously as she watched students pointing and laughing.

“Um…” LaF stared, unsure what to do.

“ _Oh for the love of-!_ Take her to the hospital wing!” Carmilla Karnstein suddenly pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

LaF and Perry looked at her and then jumped into action, nodding and grabbing at Laura’s arms, regaining her balance, pulled back to her feet, they held onto her as they headed for the hospital wing.

“Get lost!” Carmilla shouted into the crowds, pushing a few students away from her, “Go!”

So here Laura sat in her hospital bed, almost back to regular size. Her feet were still a little too long and her fingers were about an inch lengthier than they should be but she almost felt like herself again.

“Where you _always_ that short?” Laura looked to her left, surprised by the unexpected voice.

Carmilla Karnstein was sitting on the bed next to Laura’s, her legs swinging casually as she smirked, her Slytherin tie hung unfastened around her neck.

Laura stared at her for a moment. What was Carmilla Karnstein doing here?

“What?” Laura asked in confusion, assuming Carmilla was speaking with someone else. Laura glanced around; she was the only other person there.

“Did that potion damage your brain?” Carmilla asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“ _No!_ ” Laura replied defensively. _How rude._

Carmilla held her hands up as if claiming innocence, obviously not expecting Laura's angry response.

“What are you doing in here?” Laura asked with irritation. 

Carmilla smirked at her for a moment and licked at her lower lip, she jumped off the side of the bed and stretched, taking her time.

“…I felt sick,” She said with a smirk before strolling away, leaving Laura alone in the hospital wing.


	3. Year 3 - Laura's New Broom

Laura had never felt so carefree, so happy. The wind was whipping past her face so fast she couldn’t breathe. She flew along on her broom, new broom in fact, a present from her father. She swooped low and landed on the grass a little quickly, not used to the speed of her new broom. She stumbled and fell, rolling a few times as she hit the ground, shaking her head and laughing to herself.

“ _Whoa_ , L, are you okay?” LaFontaine appeared hovering over her, looking concerned.

Laura laughed again, “I’m great, LaF, you've  _got_ to try that broom, it’s so fast!” 

LaFontaine leaned down to grab Laura’s hand, glancing up as they pulled Laura to her feet, “Oh no, Slytherins…”

LaF nodded their head in the direction and Laura brushed some of the grass from her robe as Carmilla Karnstein approached the two of them, holding her own broom.

A group of Slytherins, the quidditch team by the looks of it, were gathering near by for practice. There was a highly anticipated game coming up, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Carmilla was the new Slytherin seeker this year, Laura had seen Carmilla fly during their flying lessons in first year, and she had been a fair flyer. She may have a little competition here.

Carmilla smiled as she approached, “Everything okay?” she gave Laura a knowing smile, she’d probably seen Laura’s little stumble and came over to laugh at her.

Laura scowled, she loathed Carmilla Karnstein, she made her stomach twist and her skin crawl.

“What do you want? I’m _fine_ ,” Laura blushed; Carmilla seemed to have a way of making her feel vulnerable and a little nervous. 

“Really? Looked like you just took quite the tumble…” Carmilla smirked at her. 

One of Carmilla’s favorite things and something she rarely got a chance to do was get a rise out of Laura Hollis.

“It’s a new broom, I’m not used to the speed yet,” Laura wasn’t sure why she was even bothering to explain herself to Carmilla, she would usually just walk away.

Carmilla’s eyebrows rose, surprised by Laura’s response. It was as if they were almost holding a civil conversation for once. This threw her off, she was used to angry, annoyed Laura Hollis.

She stared at Laura for a moment, she was about to respond, suggest that maybe she should go to the hospital wing, just to make sure she was okay or ask her if she was hurt anywhere. “Are you-”

“ _Yeah_ and now you don’t stand _a chance_ next week!” LaFontaine suddenly interrupted.

Carmilla looked at them in alarm. _What?_ Who was this red headed person and why were they shouting at her?

“Laura’s broom is _guaranteed_ faster than yours, you won’t stand a chance,” LaF spoke again, looking triumphant and crossing their arms.

Carmilla still felt confused, why was her conversation with Laura Hollis being interrupted?

“LaF _don’t_ -” Laura started to say, shaking her head.

Carmilla smiled, “Fine, lets have a race. First person to fly to the north tower and back, _wins_.”

Laura looked across at her, her face lit up. She couldn’t help herself; Laura loved a challenge and a chance to get one over Carmilla Karnstein? She couldn’t say no.

Laura smiled and picked up her broom quickly. Carmilla smiled, impressed that Laura has accepted the challenge so willingly. They mounted their brooms and then Laura looked in LaFontaine’s direction who murmured a quick, “Oh,” before counting them down.

They made eye contact just before they took off, Carmilla wanted to glare but found herself smiling at Laura who smiled back, caught up in the moment.

Laura shot off from the ground quickly; she wasn’t going to let Carmilla beat her. She charged through the air, heading in the direction of the north tower. She chanced a glance behind, Karnstein was just on her tail, she smiled at Laura, that same smirk that Laura hated, that always made her stomach clench. 

She was flying faster than she had ever flown, she sucked in a breath, it was too fast. The halfway point was approaching, the North Tower. Laura let up on her broom to slow down as she approached the castle wall but she already knew she wasn’t quick enough.

The castle loomed dangerously close and Laura was moving way too fast. She wasn’t going to be able to slow down in time. She winced and prepared for impact, this was definitely going to hurt.

“LAURA!”

Her broom suddenly slowed down a great deal, what was happening? Laura couldn’t keep up with the sudden change in speed and went flying forward straight over the broom handle. She made a last minute ditch effort to keep a hold of the broom before she plummeted straight for the ground.

She hit the ground in a heap, Laura could feel pain radiating through her arm before she didn’t feel much of anything.

Carmilla landed on the ground in a rush, she dropped both of their brooms and moved towards Laura’s lifeless body.

She had reacted instinctively; Carmilla hadn’t wanted Laura to get hurt. She had grabbed the end of Laura’s broom to stop her from flying straight into the castle wall, she hadn’t expected her to go head first over her broom.

A crowd was forming around Laura and Carmilla found herself staring, frozen to the spot in horror, what had she done?

“ _What happened?_!” LaFontaine appeared, looking distraught. Carmilla’s eyes didn’t leave Laura’s unconscious form.

“She was headed straight for the castle wall… I grabbed her broom… and she fell,” Carmilla spoke quietly and shook her head.

The groundskeeper appeared, he picked Laura up into his large arms and LaFontaine rushed after them, grabbing up Laura’s broom on the way.

Carmilla watched them head back up to the castle and wondered whether she should follow.

“What did ya do, Karnstein?” A voice drew Carmilla’s attention away.

Theo, on the quidditch team, Carmilla didn’t particularly like him but she was sure he had picked her for the team so she put up with him.

“I grabbed her broom… and she fell,” Carmilla mumbled.

“Ooh, nice!” He laughed. “Do you think she’ll be able to play next week?” 

Carmilla looked at him with a scowl, this guy was a complete lackwit.

She shook her head angrily and grabbed up her broom, heading for the castle, ignoring Theo’s calls after her about missing quidditch practice. 

*

Carmilla lingered outside the hospital wing, she willed herself to just walk in and check on Laura… but she couldn’t do it.

She sighed and shook her head, moving to leave.

But the doors to the hospital wing opened and Madam Pomfrey stood before her. She looked at Carmilla in fright for a moment, obviously not expecting her to be directly on the other side of the door.

“Miss… Nurse… Is Laura…Is Laura Hollis okay?” Carmilla asked, feeling unsure of herself.

Madam Pomfrey frowned at her, “Hollis? Yes, she’ll be fine. Broken arm, I’ve already mended it. Possible concussion, I’m keeping an eye on her. Who are you? A friend of hers?” She looked at Carmilla’s Slytherin robes with a suspicious look.

“No… well, it’s… no, thank you.” Carmilla nodded her thanks at Madam Pomfrey and abruptly turned and left. Laura Hollis was going to be fine and that's all that mattered.


	4. Year 4 - Dessert Before Dinner

Laura scribbled on her parchment as she stuffed the last of her toast into her mouth.

She chewed quickly and elbowed LaFontaine in the side, swallowing, “Okay, how does this sound?” Laura said, “Dessert, in my opinion, is the most important meal of the day-”

“Does dessert actually count as a meal?” LaF interrupted.

“Yes, shhh,” Laura replied quickly, “The following is a petition signed by 394 students of Hogwarts, requesting that from this day forward, Hogwarts serves dessert before dinner.”

Danny laughed from across the table, ”Laura, I don’t think Professor McGonagall will agree to that." 

Laura smiled up at Danny, “We have to have hope-”

She stopped talking as she focused in on Carmilla Karnstein, sat opposite to her on the end of the slytherin table. She was holding a book up but was staring directly at Laura.

Laura frowned and felt her stomach flutter, Karnstein smirked and Laura’s frown turned into a scowl. What was so funny? Carmilla annoyed her so much.

“Laura, come on, we’ll be late for charms,” Danny said, tapping the table to draw her attention. 

Laura nodded, breaking her eye contact with Carmilla, grabbing up her book bag and parchment off the table. Moving to leave the hall, she couldn’t help but glance back over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. Carmilla’s focus had returned to her book but she looked up to meet Laura’s eyes as if she knew she was watching her.

Laura whipped her head back around quickly, blushing.

When Laura took her seat in charms, she stared down at her petition, it was almost perfect. She knew it was probably never going to work but she had so much fun in the process, convincing other students to sign, not just Gryffindors either, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even a handful of Slytherins. Who doesn't love dessert?, Laura reasoned.

“I’ll sign." 

Huh?

Laura glanced up and Karnstein was stood in front of her. She brushed a hand through her hair as Laura watched her.

“Oh, erm... yeah sure!” Laura said awkwardly, pushing the sheet toward Carmilla.

Carmilla held out her hand and Laura stared at her for a moment before reacting. Handing over her quill quickly with a blush, their fingers brushed and Laura’s stomach did another little flutter.

She watched as Carmilla signed her name, noting the impeccable penmanship that made hers look like a toddlers handwriting in comparison. 

Carmilla smiled at her, Laura was so uncomfortable and she didn’t know why. Karnstein made her so uncomfortable!

“Thank you,” Laura said, apprehensively.

“Yeah well, I only did it to benefit myself,” Carmilla shrugged, walking away.

Carmilla sat down in her chair opposite to Laura’s. She smirked at her and Laura realized she was staring again; she blushed furiously, looking down at her parchment and Carmilla's fresh signature.

That evening for the first time ever, Professor McGonagall announced to the school that for that evening and one time only, Hogwarts would be serving dessert before dinner. 

A cheer erupted in the hall, notably louder from the Gryffindor table and then dessert appeared on the table.

Laura frowned, pumpkin pie, her least favorite dessert. She wanted cupcakes or creampuffs... or anything other than this!

Carmilla smiled down at her plate in delight, pumpkin pie was her absolute favorite dessert.


	5. Year 5 - Trick or Treat

“I’m still almost certain Natalie is a vampire,” Laura murmured to LaFontaine as she slid her fake vampire teeth into her mouth.

“She isn’t, L. She’s _alive_ and have you ever seen her drinking blood?” LaF responded.

“No...but you don’t know that she doesn't,” Laura smiled at them. 

They were hiding on the first floor corridor around a corner waiting to frighten Perry. Laura was dressed as a vampire, pointy teeth, fake bloodstains and a cape. LaF was wearing a witch’s hat and had a fake elongated nose with a huge mole.

Laura peeked her head around the corner, still nothing and then looked at LaF, only just taking in their costume.

“What are you meant to be?” Laura frowned and then smiled.

“A witch…” LaF shrugged. 

“You already are a, wait... what do you call yourself?” Laura looked at them with interest.

“I prefer the term, sorcerer, myself,” LaF nodded, ”Keep an eye out for Perry,” they urged and Laura peered around the corner again.

“Oh, she’s coming! She’s coming!” Laura said excitedly, grabbing at LaF’s arm.

They both took up their positions, quietly listening for Perry's footsteps as she approached the corner.

“BOO!” They both jumped out with a yell.

Perry gave a small scream and grabbed at the wall.

“Oh guys! What are you- That was completely _unnecessary_!” She said, displeased.

Laura and LaFontaine howled with laughter, “Perry- Perry, we have done that _every year_ for the past _4 years_ and you _always_ get scared!”

“Well, I would assume you would have matured enough to not bother with such silliness,” Perry said, taking some calming breaths.

Laura and LaF looked at each other and then shook their heads.

 “I was just bringing you these Halloween inspired cupcakes,” Perry said, holding up a basket.

“Ooh!” Laura exclaimed, grabbing two cupcakes; one was decorated with a pumpkin and the other a bat.

 “I love cupcakes!” Laura said, excitedly.

“These look great, Per,” LaF said, smiling at Perry. Laura heard footsteps approaching them around the corridor, she smiled to herself, mischievously.

“BOO!” She jumped out on her unexpected victim, holding up the two cupcakes next to her head.

Her face dropped when Laura found herself face to face with Carmilla Karnstein. 

Carmilla stared at her, her eyebrows slowly drawing together as she took in the scene and Laura’s vampiric appearance.

“What are you doing?” Carmilla said, speaking almost with concern in her voice.

Laura felt her face heat up, the one person Laura wouldn’t want to run into just happens to come strolling down the first floor corridor. She stared at Carmilla awkwardly for a moment before managing to regain some composure.

“… Cupcake?” Laura asked, as she still held the treats in the air.

Carmilla shook her head slowly, “No, thank you. What are you meant to be?”

“I’m a … vampire,” Laura said, feeling a little silly, pulling at her homemade cape.

 Carmilla grimaced and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Oh my-” She took deep breath.

She gave Laura a wide berth and went to move around the corner, stopping when LaFontaine stood in her way. The end of their witchy nose covered in icing from the cupcakes.

Carmilla brought her arms into the air, shaking her head as if she was trying to wake herself from a nightmare. She then turned abruptly, walking back on herself, straight back down the corridor and away from the scene.


	6. Year 6 - Aftermath of the Quidditch Final

Carmilla walked along the forth floor corridor hurriedly, head down, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

“Nice one, Karnstein,” said a Slytherin boy that Carmilla didn’t really know, he clapped her on the back. She forced a smile at him and he seemed satisfied with her response and walked away, leaving her alone.

Carmilla paused only for a moment outside of the hospital wing before pushing open the door before she could change her mind.

She had to see Laura and if she could, she wanted to explain, her teammates were pathetic and if Carmilla were honest, Slytherin didn’t deserve to win today. They had cheated, fouled, knocked half of the Gryffindor’s off of their brooms and they had hurt Laura, knocked her off her broom at 150ft. Carmilla felt the need to make it clear, she had absolutely nothing to do with it.

 Carmilla had only managed to take 3 or 4 steps into the hospital wing before she found her self face to face with LaFontaine and most of the Gryffindor quidditch team. 

“What are you doing here, Karnstein?” LaF asked, looking hurt.

“I- I just came too-” Carmilla glanced around them, Laura was lying on one of the beds, asleep by the looks of it. “Is she-” Carmilla stumbled on her words, she wasn’t used to this. She was Carmilla Karnstein, uncaring, unfriendly and cold Slytherin.

A voice from behind her made Carmilla roll her eyes, “What are you doing here, Karnstein? Come to gloat?” 

Danny Lawrence was literally the worst… why Hollis liked her Carmilla would never know. Well actually she did, she just wished things were different. Lawrence hardly ever left Laura’s side these days, it was vomit inducing.

Carmilla turned and made eye contact with Danny for a moment, she looked angry, today had been a disaster for the Gryffindor’s… Carmilla shook her head, this was probably the worst place she could be right now.

She glared at Danny for a few seconds more before walking away, this was clearly only going to end badly and if Lawrence pulled out her wand, Carmilla would only admit this to herself but she was certain she probably wouldn’t win if they duelled, she was awful at defensive spells. 

*

 Carmilla could hardly find the door handle in the dark but she didn’t want to use her wand for a light, to avoid attracting attention. She wandered into the hospital wing, the light from the moon shining in through the large castle windows lit up the space.

Laura was asleep, Carmilla moved to stand at the bottom of her bed. There was a dressing on Laura’s forehead and Carmilla hoped that she hadn’t taken too much damage during the game. She already felt guilty enough.

She looks peaceful, Carmilla thought; she had never before had the opportunity to see Laura Hollis asleep. She sighed, this was probably a sight that she would never see again.

“Miss Karnstein…” Carmilla jumped in fright, glancing around to see Madam Pomfrey standing in the doorway in a nightgown.

“What are you doing in here? You should be in bed, it’s very late,” she whispered, reprimandingly.

“Oh…I- well…” Carmilla shook her head, “I just – I just wanted to make sure that Laura... was okay. I couldn’t come in here during the day, the Gryffindor’s… don’t understand.” She sighed.

Madam Pomfrey took a few steps closer, “What is there to understand, Miss Karnstein?”

Carmilla looked at Laura as she slept and then at the nurse, “…Nothing. Is Laura going to be okay?”

She nodded, “Of course, she’ll be absolutely fine.”

*

The next night, as if finding herself drawn to the hospital wing, Carmilla was standing at the bottom of Laura’s bed again. She was still asleep and as Carmilla understood it, she hadn’t woken yet.

She took a seat next to Laura’s bed and watched her for a few moments. 

“She hasn’t woken up yet,” Madam Pomfrey was back. 

Carmilla worried her lip and glanced sideways at the nurse.

“But she will. I know what I’m doing,“ Madam Pomfrey smiled, “She could use the rest, it was a rough game, she took quite a fall.”

“Oh but Laura is used to that," Carmilla found herself interrupting, "She’s remarkable... strong and brave. Braver than me… She's the most determined person I've ever met... she’ll get through this." Carmilla nodded, smiling at Laura as she slept. 

“Is that right?” Madam Pomfrey smiled down at her.

Carmilla made eye contact with Madam Pomfrey who gave her a sad smile. It drew Carmilla out of her Laura haze and she stood quickly, “Actually I should probably go.” She said, quickly leaving the hospital wing. 

*

“She’s awake! Laura’s awake!” Perry could be heard yelling at dinner the next evening. Carmilla looked up from her plate, Laura was awake, she felt immediately relieved.

*

 Laura smiled at all the gifts her friends had given her, piled up on the table placed next to her bed. All manner of things, candies, chocolates, books, cakes, cards, drawings… 

“I might nearly die more often, it feels like my birthday!” Laura said to LaFontaine as she took a bite of her chocolate frog.

“When I nearly died all I got was a stern telling off from Perry,” LaF shook their head as they read through the 'get well soon' cards.

“Hey, I got you cauldron cakes that time,” Laura responded, feigning offence. 

“Yeah but you ate them before I woke up… Who is this from?” LaF asked, holding up a delicious looking cupcake and Laura shook her head. “There’s a note…”

“What does it say?” Laura asked, reaching for it.

She looked down at the neat scrawl, the beautiful handwriting on the brief note looked familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

_I’m sorry, Cupcake._


End file.
